Change
by ATwilightSun
Summary: The Cullens recently move to Forks,where Edward keeps witnessing things.Who is this ghostly girl?Why is she there in their house.You can read a small section of the story in Starting Over in the AN. AU. Rated T for possible cursing and paranoia!
1. Prologue

**Wow guys! I am so stinking excited to get this thing out! I want to get several chapters up though, so I will be extremely busy the next few days. You won't see this until probably Sunday the Twenty First. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Stephenie Meyer came up with these beautiful characters!**

**Oh, the Cullens are normal vampiric Cullens okay? They are pretty much the same minus Bella.**

**I would write a summary but it would give it away. JUST READ! This is the prologue. The next chapter is several months from now.**

We had been living in this beautiful house for a month now. We attended the purgatory school every week day, excluding sunny days. Everything was normal. Or as normal as you can get in a house full of vampires. Esme had spotted the house online one day, and decided we should uproot ourselves and move to Forks, Washington. It was time anyway. Some of the students and faculty at the London school started wondering why we didn't appear to age. When they asked, we just told them we had really good skin cream. A lie, of course. Vampires don't age. Nor sleep, nor eat anything besides blood. We had chosen a different lifestyle then most. We chose to drink animal blood.

The house was beautiful, though. Esme was excited to do some renovating and add some décor. She was so pleased with it. The back wall was all glass and the house was located in the middle of a forest. No human would discover us here. We Cullens love our lavish things. Especially our cars. The large garage was set up to the left of my room. I could look down from my third story wall of glass and could see the garage door open. Rosalie was revamping Emmett's jeep. I went back over to my leather couch and sprawled out on it. I turned on some Debussy.

I had been witnessing strange things lately. I didn't tell any of my family. I kept seeing a girl in the mirrors or in the window's reflections. It didn't scare me. I was a rock hard vampire, nothing scared me. It just worried me. Of all the mythical things I knew of, I hadn't known of any…ghosts? I wasn't sure what she was. She was beautiful though. I started to question my sanity. One hundred some odd years of no wife or girlfriend or anything must be taking it's toll on me.

I closed my eyes, wishing I could sleep for a few hours. No matter how hard we all tried, we couldn't though. I hadn't had a second of sleep in a century. I pictured the girls face again. It danced behind my eyelids and clouded my vision. When I opened my eyes, I could still see her face swimming beneath the surface. I let out a frustrated groan. _Edward? Are you okay?_ Esme must have heard me. "I'm fine. I just can't decide what to listen to today." I lied in a whisper. Esme sighed in her mind and went back to writing out her blueprints. That was something else I wish I could do. I wished I could shut off my mind reading abilities sometimes. No one had anything interesting to think usually anyway.

"Edward." The voice stated. I sat up off the couch and glanced around. The voice was female, but did not sound like my mother or sisters. The voice was smooth and pretty, and it sounded as if this female voice was testing the word out. I looked around the room and glanced over at the glass wall. I saw the girls reflection, but then it disappeared. I seriously almost had a heart attack. I don't understand this. I really must be going insane. But the voice was so sweet. Like honey and wind chimes. I replayed the single word over in my head a few times. Her heart shaped face fogged my vision once more.

I didn't understand this. Was I seeing things? Was there something there? I almost screamed out because of frustration, but the look on this angel's sweet face stopped me. The look I had seen reflected on the glass was of confusion. Did this angel know me? Was it my long lost mother, Elizabeth? No way. Elizabeth had bronze hair like myself. This…apparatus or whatever it was had mahogany hair that waved and cascaded over her shoulders and fell straight down her back. Her eyes were deep chocolate pools. The little petite apparatus had a heart shaped face, a perfectly straight and angular nose, and such pretty features.

I glanced at the wall again. She was there. She didn't disappear this time though. She stood there, staring at me with pleading chocolate eyes. Her hand was pressed against the glass, as if trying to touch something. I lifted my hand and placed it where her's appeared. A smile brightened her face. It was so startlingly beautiful I nearly fell backwards. She nodded once and was gone again. Who was this girl? Or more accurately…what was she?


	2. Supernatural Experience

**I just realized I messed up my last little top of the page authors note. I meant Sunday the Twenty Fifth. And as you can see, I will only have one actual chapter and a prologue up. I'm kind of tired, but I will get this out. Starting Over is going to take a while to rewrite, so that won't happen for a while. I'm a very busy person and am working as much as I can. I still have school and stuff so…good luck to me.**

**This is about 3 months after the prologue, got it? Good. **

**One last thing before you venture into Edward's head…the Disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all twilight related characters, scenes, sayings and quotes. **

I have seen her twice today. The first time, she was in the mirror in the bathroom. The second, she sat on my bed, staring after me as I left the room. She has said a total of three words in four months. Two were my name. The third was key. It doesn't make any sense to me. Whatever she is, we seem to be getting along better. She appears around the house a lot more, but never in front of my family. She communicates with me sometimes. The hand on the glass, a smile, a wave. It all sounds very strange. I'm still not sure if this is real, or if I'm insane.

Since it's a sunny Friday, we Cullens couldn't attend school. I decided I would play my piano. I haven't played it in a while. What made me wish to play? Some sort of tune that keeps haunting me. It plays over and over in my head, and I finally decided I wanted to write it down. I settled down at my piano, glancing around and making sure my family were off doing other things. The piano in the London house was in a room by itself and gave me privacy. I do miss that. But this piano was located in the living room.

I decided to play Esme's favorite to warm up. I haven't played in a few months do to this haunting girl. Her every move and word keeps replaying itself in my head. I believe she wants to tell me something, but she just won't come right out and say it. I sighed. I gave up pondering over the girl and began playing. My long white fingers flew over the ivory keys. I finished Esme's tune in record time and decided I would get this haunting song out of my head and onto some staff paper.

I cleared my head and dispelled all thoughts as I began playing. The tune was haunting, but it had a curious melody running through it. I wrote down a few notes and played the melody again. I continued playing the song and I finally added a piece to it. A small sound of realization. I realized the song sounded like a lullaby. I looked up from my piece, for no apparent reason. I glanced to my right. The beautiful angel sat next to me. I took to calling her an angel when I realized her gentle nature and just how extraordinarily beautiful she was. The angel looked at me, and transparent tears were rolling down her cheeks. I was stunned speechless.

"I…" I didn't know what to say. She was crying. Before I could recall my actions, I had reached a hand out, as if to wipe the tears away. I gently touched the area that would be her face, but it felt like I was touching silk. I could actually _feel_ her skin. She was a ghost for crying out loud! Her downcast eyes, brightened and looked forward at me. They were shocked and surprised. I brushed my hand across her face, and the transparent tears fell away from her face. I was a little scared, and that was saying something me being a vampire and all.

"What are you doing Edward?" Esme, Alice, and Jasper were staring at me.

I withdrew my hand quickly and whispered, "Dust particle." I don't know if they understood what I meant but I didn't care. When I looked up, the beautiful angel was gone. Jasper looked at me like I was crazy. _Weird, brother. Very weird. Why are you feeling so confused…and…wow. For the first time in forever, I feel a hint of lust coming off Edward dearest._

My eyes widened. Love? Nope. There was no way in the fiery torture of death that I was in love. Who could I be in love with? The angel. No way. She's an angel. I…I don't even know. Alice's eyes turned glassy and she was looking ahead into the future. I watched a vision play out in her head.

_It was of me. I had my arms thrown tightly around someone. Wind whipped around the figure and I, and the leaves on the trees were orange and red. "I've missed you." A female voice whispered. "As have I." I replied. "I love you." She whispered. I repeated what she said._

The vision disappeared and I ran out of the room, faster than a bullet. I ran threw the forest and to the all familiar meadow. I needed time to think. I don't understand her vision. I've never liked anyone. Who could this mystery girl be. It couldn't be an angel, because I had my arms around flesh. A real, human person. Alice was screaming for me to get my ass back there. I wouldn't go though. I needed some time to think.

I reached the edge of the meadow and peered threw the trees. A white figure was lying in the meadow, her long mahogany tinted transparenty tresses flowing around her face as she lied on her back. I listened as she hummed something. My senses must have deceived me. The angel was here in my meadow, humming my song.

I walked at a humanly pace threw the tall green grass of the perfectly symmetrical meadow. I didn't know this angel's name, as she had never said anything other than key and Edward. So I used the only word I could think of to call her.

"Angel?"

She sat up faster than a bullet and was starring at me. A small smile graced her lips and she said. "Edward." as she tapped the grassy spot beside her. As I made my way over to her, something strange and supernatural happened. The angel turned from her transparent ghostly state to a fleshy human. I would have rode this off as dreaming, but vampires do not sleep. She saw the small flicker of emotion in my eyes and whispered to me as I sat down. "You see me as a humanoid, don't you?"

I just nodded.

**Sorry it's so short. This is where I want to stop though. Just in case you are totally lost, be patient. Everything will be explained in the next chapter! **

**Humanoid-containing human like qualities.**

**Please review, you may make any accusations or questions in your review. I will try to answer them all. Please tell everyone about my story too. Reviews are my fuel to keep writing, and if I feel no one is reading my story, I'll just quit writing it!**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**--A Twilight Sun**


	3. Discovery

**Okay, guys. Here it is! Chapter Dos! The Chapter that will give you a little bit of explanation. Please start reviewing or I will quit the story. I need more reviews. I usually don't ask for reviews, but right now I'm unsure if people are interested in it.**"Then I was right." A grin was playing on her soft pink lips.

"Right? About what?" I asked confused. I couldn't understand what she was saying. I was still trying to wrap my head around the fact that she was a human now. I didn't want it to seem weird, but I couldn't stop staring. I looked at her. She had long wavy mahogany hair. I knew this before because of the tints in the transparent ghost tresses. You could see a very faint brown outline then. But now…she had the most beautiful red brown hair. It was misting out, so pieces of this angels hair were sticking to her face and neck. She sat on the grass her legs stretched out in front of her. She appeared five four, maybe five five. She was so startlingly beautiful.

I looked at her face, then. She had a straight angular nose. Rosy cheeks, and a pale heart shaped face. And her eyes. I had trouble looking away, and I was sure my mouth was hanging wide open. Her eyes were the prettiest, and deepest chocolate brown. They had a tinge of hazel streaks in them, and the pupil was surrounded by the whitest irises. Her eyelashes fanned across her cheeks, and I noticed they were a dark brown. She wore no make up, but she was so beautiful as she looked at me.

"Maybe I should start at the beginning." She sighed. And began her long epic tale.

"I was born long ago, in the year of 1900. At seventeen years old, I died. It was 1918. Carriage accident. It was storming that night. But my mother was very sick. We had to get her to a doctor. My dad was driving the carriage. We were going threw a forest when lightning struck. It hit a tree, and caused it to topple over and crush our carriage. You can probably guess the rest. But something happen. I'd like to think I was going on to heaven, with my mother and father. But I was trapped. I soon realized what happened to me, and another angel explained to me what I am. I am a soul. Trapped between worlds. Something happened, and now here I am. It's been a good century, since I have seen my parents. I went searching for them for a few decades, but to no avail. The angel explained everything though." I could see the tears forming, but seriousness claimed her face.

"The angel explained everything. Occasionally, as a soul tries to pass on…they get stuck in between the worlds. They couldn't quite reach the light, I suppose you could say. That's what happened to me. I'm a soul. The angel then told me that there is a way I can move on. There is one person out there. One person, a human, possesses the key that will get me to the place I'm supposed to go. Only the human knows the key. It is different for every soul. The angel said there was only one way to know who that soul was." She paused.

"Go on." I nodded.

"I'll tell you tomorrow. I need to go. We'll meet here at this same spot. I'll be in the flesh so don't worry if you see a human lying here in the grass." She smiled and began to walk away.

"No. No way, get your butt back here. You need to finish explaining this to me." I was getting a little angrier. I was trying to understand her, and she just up and leaves.

I ran at vampire speed and grabbed her wrist carefully, but firmly. I had to remember now that she was breakable. She was in a human form now. She turned around at me and frowned. "I really have to go. There are a few things I have to do as a human." She replied.

"Please!" I really was trying to figure this beautiful angel out.

"Tomorrow. Promise." She stated. She yanked her wrist from my pale hands and walked away into the forest. The plan was forming in my head before she even reached the edge of the wood. My thoughts raced, and I suddenly tried to read her mind. But her human form would not allow me to read her thoughts. I kind of expected it, but still hoped. The thoughts and plan kept forming though.

I let her get a head start. She was a human so it took her a while to get to places now. After five minutes, I stalked forward. She would be my temporary target for now. I stalked after her, staying hidden in the shadows of the trees leaves. I followed her through the forest. It took ages, but I stalked after her. The monster in me cheered, believing it would get a taste of her blood. I squashed the monster down. I wasn't going to kill her. Or at least, I'd try not to. I didn't want to put her in danger, but I wanted to figure her out. She was like a complicated equation, except a pretty human girl that struck a chord of some emotion inside of me.

I followed her down a gravel lane, when realization dawned on me. I knew where we were going. I followed her there, checking to make sure there were no other people present. I was satisfied when I heard silence. I watched her walk threw the mushy slush, and I finally realized how clumsy she was. I had noticed her slip and fall many times in the woods, but I just blamed it on her knew human legs, and the wet and slippery forestry. But walking down a flat road, she nearly fell many times. Luckily, she never hurt herself bad enough to bleed. I wasn't sure if I could control myself.

I stayed in the woods as she neared the marked gravestone. I still didn't know her name, and it was to far, even for my vampire eyes, to read. She set a single rose each on three gravestones. I watched her pick them in the meadow on the way here. I glanced around at the scenery why I gave her her privacy. She needed her own time to say her words, and I was in close enough range to hear her.

It was fall. The leaves on the trees were orange, red, and yellow. It was beautiful, but compared to the angel standing a few hundred yards away, the beauty was incomparable. I thought of the things she had told me. She was born a year before myself, and died the same year as me. I wondered what town she had lived in. And it was so strange for me to meet her, and she and I's birth and death dates so close together. It was surreal and strange. Of all the things she told me, she still had not said her name. I was a little angry at that. I wanted to know her name.

She finished and left the small cemetery in the woods. I walked at a human pace over to the gravestones she visited. The first read Charlie Swan, his birth and death, and a simple phrasing "A good friend, father, and wife." The next read Renee Swan, her birth and death and a phrasing similar to Charlie's. The last stone was the one I was most interested in.

Isabella Swan. Born on September 13, 1900. Died September 12,1918. A kind friend and daughter.

So she was a day shy of her birthday. A pain shot through my heart. She was so close to eighteen, and like myself…she never reached that age. I smiled. Isabella. A very pretty name, perhaps the name was indicative.

I noticed it was dark out, and decided it was time to head back home. Esme and the rest of my family were probably very worried. As I ran through the mossy, wet forest I thought of her again. She was so pretty, and something deep inside of me told me this. She was like a meteor. Shooting across my sky. She was the reason. Something about her drew me in. And deep down, she needed me.**So, whadda ya think? I loved this chapter. It's giving you a small insight as to what happened with Bella. And now you know what she is. A soul. No this has nothing to do with the host, and any relations are accidental. I've never read the host past chapter two…so, yea.**

**REVIEW. It's important. I'll quit the story if I don't get reviews. I need to know what you guys think about this.**


End file.
